A Whole New Tune
by Aoikaze Kiro
Summary: When Naruto first steals the Forbidden Scroll he got more than he bargained for. Now what will he do with a whole new fighting style at his disposle? Lets find out! Rated M For future chaps. Pairings not decided yet.
1. Why are fathers so wierd?

Summary: When Naruto first steals the forbidden scroll, he finds something that no person has ever seen before. A new fighting style is born. Rated M for later chapters.

Note: If you haven't watched Naruto before then you have no business here cause you wouldn't understand some things so…oh and if you just watch the American (or other) and have not seen all the episodes up to 182 and the special movies or episodes, if you keep reading you're gonna get a crash course through it all. There will be spoiler jokes and Trivias present so you might not get a few jokes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters… I wish I did though. Memorize this cause I won't be typing it over and over again unless I'm on a new story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

**A Whole New Tune**

_'Yes, yes, yes, YES!' _He did it, he actually took the scroll right out from the old man's house. Right under his nose too! He thought it would be a cold day in hell before he ever beat the greatest ninja in the village. He also couldn't believe it was that easy either.

Flashback

He could see the final room he had to search trough to finally get that stupid scroll. He went through several rooms and suffered many traps. (Most fire based)

He snuck easily into the Hokage tower and was quite displeased with the guards since they couldn't even sense an academy student. And they were supposed to be ANBU? Sad…just plain sad. It is questionable whether they are really ninjas or just overworked.

He was halfway through the room when he heard someone behind him. _'Damn!'_

"What are you doing in here Naruto?" Naruto was sweating a storm _'Think man, think!"_

"Ummm…Oroike(Sp?) no Jutsu!" Naruto watched as the old man froze for a few seconds. _'Damn! I hoped it was gonna work. Now he's gonna punish me and I won't be able to grad…wait…his…his nose is bleeding! Yatta!' _

The Sandaime flew back as blood spurted out of his nose and was out cold before he even hit the floor. Oh, the sweet dreams he could have with that blonde beauty. He didn't even notice Naruto run by him with a huge scroll that looked surprisingly familiar. Oh well!

End Flashback

_'I knew there were a lot of perverts in this town but I didn't think they ranged up to the old geezer…pft, some Hokage'_

Naruto was just about to hit the forest when a rock slid out from under his foot and he went tumbling down. After mumbling a few choice curses, he stood up and reached down for the Forbidden Scroll when he noticed something weird.

At the top of the scroll there seemed to be a part that slid open. He slid the top open more and turned it up over his hand. Out popped… another scroll… one smaller than the Forbidden Scroll itself but still pretty big for a regular scroll.

He was going to open it when he heard voices a few streets down. He hastily pocketed the new scroll and carried the Forbidden Scroll into the woods.

His mind was racing with the possibility that the people speaking saw him and he totally forgot about the secret scroll.

* * *

(A.N.: the same thing happened as in the anime so let's just skip that, okay?)

The next day… Naruto woke up groggily. Last night was one hell of a night. Not only did he learn a new jutsu, he learned the real reason why people hate him. But most of all, he learned what it was like to actually have someone care for him. His friend and enemy showed their true colors on that fateful day.

He learned a new jutsu, he kicked Mizuki's ass with the same jutsu he learned, and he got a free treat for ramen with Iruka. Things couldn't have gotten any better. Wait…they did get better! Naruto got his very own Hitai-ate (Ninja Headband for those who don't know)

He is now officially a gennin and soon to be chuunin, then jounin, then Hokage! Naruto is well on his way to being the greatest ninja ever. (If only he knew how much so…) Today was Sunday so he had the day off to goof around for a while. What to do, what to do?

First he started to get up and make his bed and make his usual breakfast. Ramen Baby! At first Naruto didn't really like ramen as much as he does now but since it was cheap and he saved money, He got used to it pretty fast. As he left the water boiling on the stove, he went to the bathroom to wash up and shower.

Believe it or not, Naruto was actually a real clean freak. It came with the visits from his two favorite people. Iruka and the Sandaime usually came by to check up on him and bring several other types of food for Naruto.

Actually, because of the different types of food, Naruto was able to learn how to cook different foods and was quite good at it. He put some restaurants to shame! The fact that Naruto lived alone only gave him more time to make his recipes better. Though how putting stacks of sushi in the oven till the oven nearly melted from the inside out and still managed to taste good…really good… afterwards was beyond the two visitors. Some things about Naruto are better left alone.

As Naruto turned off the water and dried himself off, he heard the kettle start its usual whistling. He put on his clothes and swiftly took the kettle off the stove and poured it into his waiting cup. It was also beyond Iruka how Naruto could move so gracefully in the kitchen but not outside.

However, as Naruto was moving around, he couldn't help but feel a little off balance. (Wow…who knew he could sense anything…) That was when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the secret scroll.

"Oh, hey! I forgot about this thing! Maybe I should return it. I mean it was in the "_Forbidden Scroll_" so this thing could be just as forbidden… Oh what the hell…might as well see what's in it." Naruto started to peel the scroll open and began to read what was in it. It read:

_Dear Reader,_

_Congratulations on finding this scroll to my secret fighting style that I never revealed to anyone. I, the Yondaime Hokage, hereby grant you with this style in hopes that you use it for the good of Konohagakure and your precious people. If you are a ninja, you will be able to use this quite easily. If you are not however, there is no need to fret. At the end of this scroll there are a few seals that can be activated by your blood and as soon as it touches the first seal will only activate to your blood only. The first seal will release into you the basic know-how of being a ninja. Even if you are a ninja, it couldn't be bad to activate it anyway incase you missed something (Or fell asleep in class like so many of us have done before. Hahaha) _

_This style of fighting is released by simply using a device sealed into this scroll to listen to music. Yes, music! Not many know but being trained as a ninja, you constantly release an area of chakra. That is how most know when they feel a killing intent or someone approaching. Music helps a person relax so as to release more chakra to cover more area. This can be used to feel for attacks rather than see them because the eyes can betray you. I only hope you are not a genius otherwise there will be complications in using this style. The dumber you are (No offence) the more you are in tuned to your animalistic instincts. You will be able to take a simple yet effective response to say, a punch to the gut. Whereas a genius mind tries to come up with all the different responses to consider, making the response time drastically slower. Sooner or later, the genius will get hit. THIS IS FOR ALL US FELLOW BAKAS!_

Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Fellow bakas?..."

_Ahem…anyway, the taijustu mentioned in here is just animalistic responses to other people fighting. You do the first thing natural to you and in the end it comes out in a graceful yet feral movement. Just release the first seal to gain the knowledge you will need and then the second seal will give you the device which I have improved using my big, ingenious brain of mine to make it resistible to any elemental attack and can be powered by the normal chakra that you release. Be warned though, if you're not a ninja, you will feel an innumerable amount of pain as your chakra pores open for the first time. I wish you luck and hope that you will improve this style yourself in some way._

_Sincerely,_

_The Yondaime Hokage_

_Kazama Arashi _(A.N. Lets just go with the name I've seen others use)

_P.S. If you get the chance, could you please look up my son? He should be going by the name of either Kazama Naruto or Uzumaki Naruto. If you find him, tell him I'm sorry I can't be there for him but let him know that I love him and wish this all could have ended up better than it is. If he has already passed, I only hope that he lived an incredible life. I am so sorry for leaving him. The very last seal is for him and him alone. It will tell him about his family and family jutsus. Forgive me, my son…_

Now, a normal person would have broke down and cried at such an ending. However, Naruto is not normal. Instead he rolled the scroll up, sat down and began eating without a word. If you looked close enough though, you would see tears of happiness falling and a real smile as Naruto promised in his mind to make his father proud.

Oh yes, things just got more unique and interesting for our young blonde hero. Now to go take his picture for his ninja registration form. _'Now where did I put that bag of face paint?'_

Yeah…interesting indeed…

* * *

Whoo my first chapter of my new story! Sorry it took so long. I was kinda stuck with how this was gonna go. But now I'm pretty happy with it. Tell me what you guys think. I always write my stories with music on so I thought why not make a story around Naruto and music. Pretty cool huh? Oh by the way! You guys can send me messages for what songs he might play for fight scenes. Nothing too hardcore though. Till the next chapter then!

R&R Please!


	2. A whole new Naruto

Yo Guys! Sorry I haven put anything up yet but I went on a short trip to the beach. And for making you guys wait I think I'm paying for it with a rather nasty sunburn.

I kinda had this in my head for a while so let's see how things change now that Naruto knows a secret Taijutsu and knows who his father is. There is also a bonus Trivia after the story concerning this.

Oh Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far...even if they are just pretty short...

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

**A Whole New Tune**

Naruto walked into his apartment after a full day of meetings with the Hokage, The Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, and defeating an elite (or so he says) tutor using his newly evolved form of Oiroke no Jutsu which he labeled as Harem no jutsu. He then went to the Hokage monument to watch the sunset from his favorite spot on the Yondaime's head. Afterwards, he went to grab a quick dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen stand before they closed for the night.

Now he was exhausted and wanted to just sit down and zone out like he did on many other days. As he made his way to the couch, he saw his father's…well it's his now…fine, HIS new scroll on the coffee table in front of the couch. He knew the teams for the new Genin were gonna be chosen tomorrow. He guessed it couldn't be bad for him to review what other students PROPERLY learned in school.

Naruto was always held back by his teachers all because of the Kyuubi and the other students just made fun of him because he couldn't do the techniques cause no one had taught him the proper way to do things. He learned everything he knows now from personal experience. The only time he started learning things was when Iruka became his new teacher. Although they were good friends, they thought it would be best to leave school work at the school and just spend time together as a family rather than just teacher and student. Times like that were hard to come by for Naruto and he wanted it like that.

Now Naruto wanted to get the scroll and undo the first seal to learn the basics all over again for two reasons. 1) He wanted to learn the things he knew the right way so as not to make a mistake that could cost him his life, and 2) He wouldn't want to be the person to hold his team back, so it would pay to learn the basics all over again. He just couldn't find the courage to rely on his newly found "baka" father. What if he made a mistake on the seal? Well then the seal that holds Kyuubi might be messed up, so it should be fine…right?

Naruto shrugged as he made his way to the scroll, scooped it up, and practically threw himself into the couch. He unrolled the scroll again to where he found seven different seals. There were notes next to each seal that described what they do.

1) The basics to being a ninja

2) The device known as "Ipod"

3) A device used to organize the music on the "Ipod" and the charger/plug for it. I believe it as a portable computer of some sort much like the ones we have in the bank and hospital (they have computers in my fic just for the sake of file saving and making bank work easier). How the hell someone made this is beyond me. Not even I know of its full capabilities.

4) Blueprints and tools to fix the devices upon malfunction.

5) Memories of how to fix it just to be sure you did it right.

6) New clothing Girl or Guy. Can't very well show a new move without looking cool right? Just smear blood on it again to return the clothing to the seal but place the clothing directly above the seal.

7) For Naruto

It was kind of weird still that his father would dedicate one whole seal to him. Not like he hasn't already. (Kyuubi) He looked over the seals purposes again and was compelled to find out what this "Ipod" exactly is but decided to relearn the basics first. He raised his thumb to his mouth and harshly bit into it to draw blood and smeared it over the first seal. Just as his thumb went passed the edge of the seal, flashes of memories started to flood his brain. It seemed that it was from his father's point of view and was almost too much for him to take in.

Just as the memories started, they abruptly stopped and left Naruto in a slight daze as his mind went over everything he just learned. He was brought out of his daze by pain all over his body. Apparently he never really used chakra correctly and it resulted in the use of only a quarter of all his chakra pores. The new pores that opened would give him a better chance at control but opening them hurt quite a bit. Especially in the more sensitive areas. Naruto felt the heed to just curl into the fetal position and cradle his crotch. How using chakra in that area, he could only guess. Some girls will be having fun with that…

After the pain subsided, Naruto was lying on his couch, exhausted and now sore, and cursed his father for his newfound knowledge. The baka could have at least warned him about the crotch thing. But then again, the saying "No pain, no gain" really came into perspective here. He could only hope that the fifth seal would not hurt as much.

"I swear dad, if that fifth seal hurts as much as this one did, when I see you again, the Kyuubi will look like a playful kitty when I'm done with you."

Naruto sighed then sat back up to see what the hell the "Ipod" is. He swept his thumb, which was still slightly bleeding, over the seal and eeped in surprise as a plume of smoke came from the scroll in his lap. It was a small rectangular device with what appeared to be wireless translucent headphones and a booklet he assumed was a manual to operate the device. The device had a single screen and below that had a button with some sort of touch wheel around it. On the top was a switch that moved only one space over and was labeled "Hold" for some strange reason. Next to it was a device that was plugged in and he supposed it was used to work with the headphones. On the back of it was a detachable part he could use to strap the device to a belt or some other looped material on his clothing.

Naruto rolled up the scroll and swept trough the Manual to get an idea of how to work with the "Ipod". Afterwards he put on the headphones and tried listening to several songs. There were quite a few selections on it already and a few "playlists" he found that his father liked. He went trough one song after another but soon started feeling a bit too relaxed. He decided to save the rest for tomorrow evening and turned off the "Ipod" and fell asleep curled up on his couch.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun peaking through the window and a distant sound of his alarm clock going off in his bedroom. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes then got up off the bed to do his usual morning ritual. More ramen for now 'cause he ran out of other ingredients for other types of food. He would have to go buy some things with the money he saved up. Naruto went into his room and turned off his alarm then got a few towels to shower. He remembered today is the day he figures out who's on his team and wanted to try some new clothing. (You know what that means!) 

Naruto walked back to the couch and scooped up the scroll again and opened it up to the seals. He decided to save his seal for last 'cause it could be any number of things and he didn't want to deal with a lot of stuff at the moment. He bit his thumb again and smeared his blood on the seal. A poof was heard and as it cleared he could see two full set of clothes for a Female and a Male.

He looked over the females clothing and saw a mid-short black skirt that reached about halfway down the upper part of any girls legs with a matching tank top. Over both of them was a sleek black long coat that was worthy of trinity from The Matrix. There were also fingerless black gloves on both sides of the coat that suit a good fist fighter. He noticed several small bumps in the clothing and lifted them slightly to see matching black lace lingerie. Naruto faintly mentally saw several of the girls he knew wearing the lingerie only and blushed before letting the fabric fall back to cover it up like it was already on the girls.

He looked over to the Male clothing and saw a dark blue shirt and baggy black pants. Over them was a similar long coat but this one was pure white with what seemed to be a faint blue lining to accentuate the whiteness. Naruto noted it would go really good to bring out his eyes. There were lots of pockets for scrolls, weapons, or whatever the hell he wanted to put in there. The same went for the pants. He lifted the top of the pants to see black boxers to blend with the pants. Sad to say, his did not come with gloves and the other gloves were black and wouldn't really go with his coat. But it did come with a metal necklace with the leaf emblem on it much like his Hitai-ate.

He looked below both types of clothing and saw two pairs of black battle boots. The females went up to about mid to high calf and the guys went up to mid calf. Both were strapped with buckles from the top of the ankle to a few inches from the top of the boots. He also noticed something about both of the clothes… THEY WERE BOTH TOO BIG FOR HIM TO WEAR!

Obviously his father never thought that a kid would be the one to find the scroll in the first place. While he was fuming his eyes fell on a paper in one of the Males coat pocket. Curiously he grabbed it and pulled it out and started reading it. It read:

_Yo!_

_If you think the clothes are too big, don't sweat it! I made these clothes myself with a few little special abilities. 1) The clothes size to fit you based on the natural chakra you release so they fit comfortably to your body. They don't even look different then what you see now only they fit you perfectly. 2) Because the clothes move to your chakra, the clothes absorb the chakra and you could use it in two ways. One, you draw on the chakra for a technique so even if you are out of chakra, at least you have some stored and two, you can push the chakra into the clothing so you can get rid of any dirt, grime, etc. Finally 3) If you want to, you can pour your chakra into the coat and it will expand and move any way you want it to. _(Think Spawn) _The necklace for the guy can be used as a replacement for the standard forehead protector and is just plainly more stylish. Hehe._

_Have fun with these! Yours truly,_

_Yondaime Hokage_

_Kazama Arashi (Naruto's dad)_

Naruto stared at the last part of the message. It was weird to think of himself as the Yondaime's son, but seeing it written was way off his expectancy chart. He smiled then read over the note again to make sure he remembered it. He resealed the Female clothes for now, He thinks maybe he'll give it to some girl as a gift someday or just sell it all together. Couldn't hurt to have more money right? He grabbed HIS new clothes and Necklace then dashed into the bathroom to freshen up and shower before heading to the kitchen to eat.

After he showered, he dried his hair and reached for his new boxers. It was strange putting them on 'cause the fabric would resize itself as it reached new parts of his body. But after he settled them on his hips he was quite comfortable with them and put on the rest of the clothes and the necklace. It appeared that the clothes were weighted somewhat but he couldn't find any weights in the fabric. He considered it a chance that it was the weight of the chakra already being stored. It would be a good way to build up his Stamina. He found it weird without a headband of some sort 'cause his hair fell with gravity, making him look slightly older. If he were to say he looked like someone, his father would be the best bet. Who knows, maybe his father even wore the clothes he's wearing now!

Naruto stepped out and ate his ramen quickly but carefully so as not to spill anything on his clothes. He looked at the clock and saw that he had about thirteen minutes to make a ten minute walk to the academy. He moved to the couch and grabbed the Ipod and the headphones before he got up, pulled on his boots with his pants slightly tucked in but left out enough to sag over on top of the boots, then he locked up his apartment and started walking to the academy.

As he walked down the street, several people stared in shock and awe at his new clothing. He looked like a small sort of respectable ninja but soon the shock subsided and they glared at the young boy. That didn't stop the younger kids from looking in admiration and in some cases, blushing adoration. (Some were guys…creepy.) Naruto took the looks in stride and if anyone said anything he didn't hear it 'cause of his headphones. He could already see the academy and the last student just went in.

'_Well, time to make a good entrance…"_

* * *

The newly appointed genins were excited about today. Well…everyone except Shikamaru… but he's just lazy. Hinata was also disappointed because Naruto didn't graduate with them. (Heh just wait!) The other students couldn't care less and all attention was on a certain Uchiha Sasuke as he opened the door. He gave a cool glance over the genins and huffed before walking to a seat away from anybody. He ignored the squeals from the girls as he sat down and did what he did best. Relax (Coughbroodcough) and not let anything bother him. A shadow suddenly came over him and he opened his eyes to see none other than the Dog-boy of the class. Inuzuka Kiba. 

"Che, you think you're so cool with your weak entrance. I oughtta beat you up to show everyone how much of a loser you really are."

Kiba smirked as he raised a fist to hit Sasuke but before he could, Iruka walked in. Sasuke smirked as Kiba lowered his fist and reluctantly went back to his seat. Iruka looked over the genins and noticed that Naruto wasn't there yet. He frowned and thought he would have to talk to him later about being late.

"Okay! First of congratulations on passing the test and becoming our new batch of genin students! I will now tell you who will be on your teams from here on out. First-"

Iruka was cut off as the door slid open swiftly and in walked a serious and nonchalant Naruto in a whole new set of clothes. All eyes widened at the new arrival that looked just like the Yondaime, but what Naruto did next surprised everyone. He simply closed his eyes then made his way to Iruka's desk in front of the class before plopping down in his wheelie-chair, leaning back, and dropping his feet onto the desk sending a pencil flying into the air. With his eyes still closed, and a flick of his wrist, he grabbed the pencil out of the air and started tapping it on the desk. No one saw, but he switched off his Ipod and opened his eyes to see a slack-jawed class and teacher. He smirked slightly and said.

"You can continue whenever you're ready Iruka-sensei." Then he put down the pencil and put his right hand to his chin and looked out the window. His other hand lying across his lap doing nothing and feet still on the desk, showing his combat boots.

Iruka blinked a few times and regained his composure. He could ask Naruto about the clothes and attitude later. "Thank you Naruto, but could you please take a seat up there?"

Naruto looked at his teacher from the corner of his eye with a mischievous glint. "I already took your seat and now you want me to take another? If I do that then where will everyone else sit?" Naruto looked back outside and smiled slightly. "It's not like you ever sit here anyways."

It was true, Whenever Iruka came to teach, he never really sat at his desk and usually was found standing in front of the class or at the chalk board. He supposed it would be okay for Naruto so sit there for now. Before he could say anything though, Kiba stood up and yelled "Now THAT'S one hell of an entrance! Look and learn Uchiha! Look and learn!" That earned glares sent from some of the girls (Sakura and Ino mostly) and Iruka for interrupting him. Other people including some girls couldn't get their eyes off of Naruto as he calmly stared out the window. It was just plain weird. Naruto? Hot? Did hell freeze over or something? He actually gave Sasuke a run for his money like this.

All attention was given to Iruka as he spoke again but Naruto stayed staring out the window. "As I was saying! I will now tell you who will be on your genin teams for here on out. Team 1 will be…" Naruto turned on his Ipod again but kept the volume down so he could hear when he was called. Several people glanced or openly looked at Naruto as the teams were called. Some girls were secretly hoping to be on the same team as Naruto. If he looked that good, he couldn't be that bad to talk to right?

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto turned off his Ipod again and looked towards Iruka. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura didn't know whether to be happy or not since he at least looked good. She also received some glares form a quite a few girls actually so she decided to just stay quiet. "And Uchiha Sasuke." That time Sakura stood and yelled "Yatta!" That got her glares from all the girls but she didn't care. She gave a victory sign to Ino and looked smugly back at Iruka for the rest of the teams. Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes and the atmosphere tensed slightly. All the attention drifted to them now but what happened next surprised everyone again. Naruto simply nodded to Sasuke and looked back out the window. What was crazier was the smirk Sasuke gave him before closing his own eyes. Hell definitely froze over this time… and if you put your ear to the ground you can hear Satan cursing Naruto and Sasuke with all the evilness he posses. (Too bad in my fic he has no power here. Hehe eat that bastard!)

The rest were just plain shocked, no one, and I mean no one, ever got a smirk (which is the equivalent to a smile to him) from Sasuke unless they were fighting him and just lost. Sakura was ready to tell off Naruto but was stunned that he only nodded at him. Iruka was convinced he was going to have to stop a fight but nope, nada.

Naruto and Sasuke were never really the best of friends and always started stupid rivalry fights that Naruto usually lost. To see that they both passed up a chance to fight was totally unheard of, especially from Naruto. He never backed down for a chance to fight the village heart-throb. To just see him accept having him on a team was just weird.

Iruka soon recomposed himself and stated the rest of the teams (Same as in original obviously.) then dismissed them for lunch until the Jounins came to get their teams.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the academy and was just wandering around with nothing better to do. He ate at the cafeteria in the academy and surprisingly found no one was there. It suited him just fine 'cause he didn't want to answer any questions he was sure people were thinking to ask him. Now he was just plain bored. 

As he walked, he didn't notice that he walked right passed Sasuke who just came out of a building to find him. Luck just happened to be on Sasuke's side as his quarry had walked right in front of him.

Like the others, Sasuke couldn't help but question the blonde's new attitude and was curious what brought around the change. Not that he didn't welcome it, but it was unnerving to him 'cause he thought maybe…just maybe…Naruto had always been holding back in everything. It threw doubts all over his analysis of the blonde and he wanted cold hard facts. It would be a shock that all the fights he won against the blond were only due to the ruse he always played in classes.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to who called and saw Sasuke walking up to him. Suddenly Naruto had a good idea. He always wanted to see where he stood with a certain pink-haired kunoichi and wanted to see if he even stood a chance. So putting on a happy font he fully faced Sasuke.

"Hey! Just the guy who I was looking for! There's a little favor I would like to ask of you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde as Shikamaru would say, "This is gonna be troublesome."

* * *

Sakura was sitting at a bench near the village gate and just finished eating the bento her mother made for her. She was downtrodden that she wasn't able to find her Sasuke-kun anywhere after being dismissed for lunch. _'I shouldn't really worry about it. I'm going to be in the same team as him so I should have plenty of time to be with him. But why did we also get paired with Naruto of all people?' _

Sakura entertained the choice of going to find the blonde to find out what the hell he was pulling back in the classroom. But then she thought against it, I mean…what would Sasuke think if he saw her with him? Not that it mattered now though. Sasuke was no where to be found and it looked as if he was not planning to appear anytime soon.

Suddenly she looked up and there he was! She thought it was all a dream so she discreetly pinched herself incase it wasn't a one. It wasn't! Sasuke was really there looking at her! With a really intense gaze! She blushed at the look and blushed harder as he started walking towards her.

"Sakura (Thought I was gonna do the forehead kissing thing didn't ya?) I have a question." He sat next to her at a good distance.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"I was wondering…what do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura looked down as her mood slightly darkened. "Naruto has become accustomed to making my love life hard. He likes to see me have a hard time with things and he doesn't know anything about me. He's just plain annoying. He'll probably just make things worse now that he is on our team. The only person I ever wanted to accept me…" She looked at Sasuke "…is you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura blinked as he turned away and gently smiled. "You know, you could have just told me that and I would've just left it alone." A plume of smoke covered Sasuke and as it cleared, Naruto was seen in the same position still softly smiling. Sakura's eyes widened slightly with shock and then narrowed with a bit of anger.

"So you decided to try and sneak a kiss as Sasuke-kun did you?" she growled out, but she was slightly taken back when he simply closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Really I just wanted to know where I stood when it came to you. Know I know I wasn't even on the same planet when it comes to you." Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off before starting to walk back to the academy. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at what she said and stood to try and talk to him. "Naruto…"

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around but before she could try talking, he said something she would never forget. "It's fine Sakura." That was the first change. He didn't call her Sakura-chan. "I won't bother you with Sasuke again so you don't have to worry about it anymore. I only hope for one thing…" He looked out of the corner of his eye to where the real Sasuke was hiding and watching to make sure he didn't pull any funny stuff. "…and that is…I hope he makes you happy. If not just call me and I'll beat him up until he does." He chuckled at the end and just kept walking to the academy, leaving behind a slightly ticked Sasuke and a surprised Sakura. Things were really starting to change now.

* * *

A.N.: Finally! Sorry you guys but there have been a lot of my fav. stories updated lately and I got caught up in a lot of them. I also had some trouble coming up with this stuff. I'm not planning any of it, so I'm just writing and seeing where things go. Let's just hope it turns out a bit more interesting, ne? 

Oh, BTW I am still taking requests for songs both during and after fight scenes or just plain anytime. I will throw in a few special songs for a few scenes I actually thought up fo rnow and plan the rest later.

Naruto Trivia: I actually came upon a revelation about Naruto. Most people have concluded that Naruto is the Yondaime's legacy, but something bothered me for a moment. When the Sandaime sealed Orochimaru's arms, the seal instantly appeared on his stomach. But since it was the Yondaime's technique I believe it was incomplete.

Now here's where things get tricky. I looked at the beginning of the Naruto Anime and Manga and found that no where does it mention that the Kyuubi had to be sealed into a new born baby and if you look closely, there was definitely no baby with the Yondaime when he sealed it. I think there might be a chance that the seal had a second part to it that the Sandaime didn't have. Since the Sandaime died shortly after the sealing, I doubt if the Yondaime would have been able to go back to the village to seal Kyuubi into a baby. And I'm assuming the seal appeared on the Yondaime right after the sealing since it did on Sarutobi.

It might just be me but I thought maybe…just maybe, the Yondaime's technique was meant for another purpose. Not only did it seal the Kyuubi but I think he might have given up his whole life up to that point from birth. Making him younger the more the lives the Shinigame (Sp?) took up. (See where I'm going yet? If not then this is what I mean.)

What if Naruto isn't the SON of the Yondaime, but actually the Yondaime himself, only younger! I mean he looks just like the Yondaime! But so far there is no solid proof that he is even his son. Even if Naruto is the Yondaime's son, wouldn't he have inherited something from his mother as well? So far he only resembles the Yondaime. I'm also taking Anko into account for how she acts but I can't really see her in Naruto. The bloodlust is way off and I don't think the Kyuubi has anything to do with it.

This is just some food for thought, so don't take it seriously. (Unless you want to…) I just thought of it as a possibility. Tell me what you guys think about this. Thanks!


	3. Get the guests and take the Test!

Damn it! Late chapter again! Sorry people but my damn antivirus protector thingy went down and I had to let my brother take it to his work (Circuit City) so they could put in a new installation in and get rid of any viruses or spyware. The bastards just had to take their time with it too…

Anyways here's my next installation of A Whole New Tune…hope you guys like it and keep reviewing please! Thanx!

New Disclaimer: like I said before, I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters. Some guy in Japan whose name escapes me does. Also I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this Fic from here on out unless I say so in an Authors Note (N.T.) which seems to happen more as I go along… Oh well, more to read! Yippee!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura talking"**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

**A Whole New Tune**

Sakura just sat at the bench where Naruto left her. She was thinking of everything he said and was wondering if he really meant it. But the way his eyes looked when he talked knocked her out of it. Of course he meant it, why wouldn't he? She just went and told him that she thought he was annoying so why should he stay liking her. She was actually surprised that she felt a hit to her heart when he didn't call her Sakura-chan.

Even when they were little, Naruto always called her Sakura-chan and she somehow came to accept it. She was hurt that he tossed the name aside so easily and began to question what she knew about the blonde. She realized with a start that she doesn't know anything about him while he practically memorized her life as he showed again and again by doing things for her the way she liked things done. (A.N.: Not that way perverts… not yet at least...hehe…)

He would leave her small gifts from flowers to her favorite chocolates and she never took the time to even thank him, let alone learn anything about him to return the gesture.

_'Maybe I could be…a bit nicer to him. I bet he could be a really good friend if I gave him a chance…right?' **"Oh yeah…sure…assuming he even gives you the time of day for what you said to him."**_

She stayed at the bench thinking of how to be nicer and apologize to him until she got up and started walking back to the academy now that lunch was over.

_'I hope I can make up for what I said to him…please Naruto…forgive me.'_

* * *

Sasuke was walking around after he watched Naruto talk to Sakura. _'What the hell was that fool thinking!'_ Again he was curious as to the blonde's actions, but when he went after him to get some answers, the blonde was nowhere to be found. So he did what anyone would do, he went to the library. Okay so not everybody would do that, but when you're running from a group of fan girls, you'll be thanking the gods for having a place to hide out. 

Surprisingly, the monstrosities known as fan girls never thought to look in the library. He assumed they would think he was training, or in the spa after training, or fighting some demon, or some other crackpot story they would come up with to make him look like a hero or sexy god covered in water. However, they never assumed that the person they think is cool would be in a library. For some reason to them, the thought of a hero in a library was not a worthy combination so they searched elsewhere. _'Freaks.'_

Sasuke was curious why the blonde wanted to talk to the only girl on the team. _'It just had to be a fin girl didn't it!'_ When Naruto told him he only wanted to find something out, he grew even more suspicious, but when he used a Henge to transform into him, his suspicions went off the charts. He tried reaching for the blonde but it was too late as he approached the kunoichi in question. _'Fuckshitdamncrapcow!'_

As they talked, Sasuke listened to everything that was said and tried to figure out what Naruto was getting at. He understood that the blonde wanted to find out where he stood with the girl, but was there another goal? Naruto never went threw a prank plan without some sort of ulterior motive. Whether the prank was just for fun, or if it was meant to send a message to the pranked. What the hell was his ulterior motive this time?

Sasuke was trying his best to figure out what the hell he was trying to accomplish. Figuring out his shot for a girl's affection did not add up to the way the blonde usually acted. Something was missing and it wasn't the threat about beating him up if he didn't treat Sakura right. He was still slightly ticked about that but couldn't help but wonder if Naruto actually could hurt him. Nothing was sure about the former blonde idiot now.

Might as well find out, and he has plenty of time to figure him out now that he is on the same team as the boy in question. It was time to go back anyway…

_'Let's find out who you really are… Uzumaki Naruto.'_

* * *

(Queue Voodoo People by Prodigy here) 

The whole time this was going on with the two of them, the last member of the team was quietly sneaking around a long corridor. He's been on this mission for a while and already his presence has been alerted. The alarms were blaring and lights were flashing red and off. He could hear the footsteps of enemy Nins as he ran down the hall. It was utter chaos in the complex.

He reached the end of the corridor where a door was closed and apparently locked. _'Shit'_ He looked around and found a conveniently placed computer set into the wall beside the door. His fingers trailed over the keys as he searched for a command to open the door. He had to get out before it was too late. There were several security programs in place from regular firewalls to actual viral release programs. Already Naruto had to go through several viruses from the simple "Rabid rabbit" all the way to complex "Worm" viruses. He had to stop at some points to quickly make clones to hold back enemies that spotted him.

Right when he was about to open the door…the song ended on his Ipod and he opened his eyes from the daydream he was having as he relaxed on a hill he used to visit with Shikamaru and Chouji when they would cloud watch. He had his father's laptop in his lap and was currently trying to figure out how to work with the device. He was trying his best to type and make legible words as fast as possible. He wanted to get really good at it so he could make some of his own programs if possible. His Ipod was already updated with his specialty playlists and he was just messing around with it now.

After the update, he played a few games of cards and learned the hard way how to play poker. He now owed about five million ryou and decided to quit while he still had a chance. The other card games were easier to figure out and Naruto found he had a knack for a game called "Freecell". Now he had open a sheet program called "Word" (which he found funny since the program was used to put words on in the first place.) and was making a bunch of stupid sentences in an attempt to be able to type faster. He finally got bored and checked the small clock on the bottom left of the screen. He cursed when he realized he was going to be late and quickly exited the program, shut the computer and hauled ass to the academy while putting the device into a large inside pocket in his coat located near his upper back. (A.N.: He just reached back like if he was going to put up a hood. The pocket is located there.)

Luckily his father encased the computer in a metal coating so it wouldn't be easily damaged. The contents of the device were also securely placed to make sure there would be no internal damage, even if you shake it with chakra enhanced arms. Out of his time with the computer and Ipod he realized one great thing… electronics kick ass!

_"I can't wait to get home for more fun! Just wait dad…when I'm done, I'm gonna be the best and coolest Hokage ever!' _

* * *

Team 7 was waiting for their late Jounin teacher in different ways. Naruto sadly found out that his clock on the laptop was actually ahead so he arrived sooner than the other two. Not too much earlier but early enough to put his head down on the table in the back of the classroom and feign sleep. (He actually only waited 2 minutes till he put his head down… OO... what! 2 minutes is a long time if you're the only person there!) 

Sakura and Sasuke actually arrived at the same time and entered with surprised faces to see their blonde teammate already there and apparently sleeping. The two of them left him alone for different reasons. Sakura didn't want to disturb his sleeping after their little talk and she didn't want to get in any worse with him. Sasuke just didn't want Sakura to know that he wanted to question Naruto on his actions… it would be a pretty big blow to his pride.

Little did either know that Naruto only had his head on the table and was in fact not sleeping. In his lap was his beloved laptop and he was going through programs again. He tried a program called "The Internet" and was surprised to find that it still worked and gave him a weird document. (A.N.: Web page but he doesn't know that. Let's just say it's connected to a satellite with a database in it. So…there was no damage done to it. It's in space! You can't damage something you can't reach!)

He browsed the page and found several "Links" to other parts of the page. It showed words and data that was major prehistoric. In it was a lot of information on people known as "Pop Idols" and a man called the "President" that went by the name of David Heyner Johnson. (A.N.: I made the name up so just go with it, okay?) He read about how the "President" was declaring something about a "Thermonuclear World War". Any more information after that declaration was not present so Naruto concluded that was when Technology went out of style. Well… besides TV's or phones.

The World War was what got Naruto's true attention. What the hell was a World War? He read and learned about wars between different villages, but a whole world fighting? At the same time? Was it like a battle royal where everyone was invited or something? Obviously things were just fucked up back then. Would things have changed if Shinobi were started back then? Or were there already Shinobi alive? Oooh! Or what if the entire world decided that it would be better to divide into the five Shinobi Nations they are now?

Too many damn questions and not enough answers. He decided to use the search bar and typed in K-Y-U-U-B-I. Nothing was found in the search. He tried a search on foxes and found one called "Foxy's Hot Page" Naruto grew curious and clicked the page and was assaulted by Pornographic pictures and a video of the same girl stripping then masturbating on the screen. Naruto quickly exited the page blushing furiously and was given another page SPONSERING more porno! Naruto went trough several pages, exiting each one as they popped up, his blush growing more and more with each window. When he closed the tenth one and it appeared no more were going to pop up, he quickly closed the laptop and snapped his head up startling the other two in the room.

Sakura looked at him and he seemed **quite** a bit redder than usual and a small trickle of blood left his nose. "Naruto are you okay?" He couldn't hear what she said since his Ipod was on and not trusting his voice, he only nodded rapidly and looked away from the other two in the room. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with practical question marks over their heads. Naruto took that time to put the laptop back in his pocket. The movement caught their attention but Naruto only slammed his head into the table again. The two shared another look and sweatdropped. Naruto had been acting quite weird lately and they both wanted to know why.

They were about to question him when he suddenly launched a shuriken straight for the door. Sad to say… Hatake Kakashi was not happy that he lost a few strands of hair to the offending shuriken. In fact, he seemed quite devastated over his now ruined hair. (To the others it still looked the same which caused the others to sweatdrop at his reaction to it.) Naruto quickly stood and approached the Jounin while apologizing again and again.

"My first impression is…" Kakashi only raised his head and stated in a very disturbingly girly way. "I HATE YOU!"

The others deadpanned at this statement. Kakashi composed himself and stated in a shaky tone for them to meet him on the roof in an hour while he went to fix his hair… again. (Hey… hair like that doesn't just stay that way naturally! It takes a lot of time to fix it the way he liked it. Hence the lateness…) Naruto apologized again and was forced by Kakashi to apologize to his team as well for making them have to wait even longer. He grudgingly did so and the Jounin went his way with a puff of ninja smoke.

The three made their way up to the roof to wait for their sensei. Sasuke and Sakura sat at the steps leading to the observation platform while Naruto continued on and sat on the railing facing the village. He looked at the village from left to right with a small smile and reminiscing eyes. He was remembering all the times he would run through the streets for many different reasons. For fun, for the hell of it, to get away from everything, or to just hide after a prank.

His smile widened slightly when he remembered all the people he's pranked before Iruka caught him. Iruka was the only one who seemed to have the sixth sense when it came to Naruto. He could always find the blonde no matter where he hid. Naruto of course, took that as another challenge when trying to get away. Of course, it would have helped if Naruto found a new place to hide than going to the same places over and over again. Some people just don't think when they're trying to get away from a mob of angry villagers and ninjas.

As Naruto surveyed the town, Sakura watched him with interest and lightly blushed when his face turned sideways toward the wind with a smile playing across his face.

'_He looks kinda cute like that…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?'_

Sasuke was watching the blonde as well and was wasting no time with girly thoughts like their other teammate. He had enough of waiting. He wanted answers dammit! While still sitting at the steps, he raised his voice to get Naruto to hear him clearly.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and Sakura perked her ears for what the question was. She had quite a few herself, but wanted to ask them when her love was not around. "Shoot." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes to see if he was lying. "Why are you acting different than you usually do? What made you change so suddenly?" Sakura nodded along with Sasuke and looked at the blonde waiting for an answer.

Naruto looked to the side and got a sort of faraway look in his eyes. "The question should be more like, "What made you start acting in the first place if I only started to act normal now?" And that was two questions by the way."

The other teammates were surprised and confused at this. Sakura wanted an answer and that was not what she was expecting. "So you were acting like a knucklehead before now and now you're acting like you normally would?" Naruto turned his face forward to look away from his teammates.

"When you live a life where you need to act like something you're not in order to survive, then sometimes it's better to just act and let things go."

The two just looked at him like he was crazy. **_"What the hell kind of answer was that! Shannaro!"_**

Before they could question him further, Naruto suddenly lashed out with a kunai to the area right beside him.

A very high pitched scream was heard all throughout Konoha. It sounded faintly like "MY HAIR!" Several villagers felt sorry for the poor 'girl'.

* * *

Naruto finally made it home and was currently not happy with the way things went earlier today. After apologizing again and again to the distraught Jounin and scolding about suddenly popping up out of nowhere making him react out of reflex, Kakashi finally told them to meet up at training ground 7 the next day for introductions and the 'real' Genin test and not to eat breakfast unless they wanna throw up. Then Kakashi just left to go fix his hair…AGAIN! 

Naruto plopped down on his couch still fully dressed and thought about his little runaway act with Sasuke and Sakura. Evidently they weren't too happy with his answers to their questions and actually raised up some new ones that he would feel very uncomfortable answering. He groaned when he realized that he would have to see them all the next day. The stupid, late, GIRLY Jounin and his two nosey teammates would be hounding him all day tomorrow and he wouldn't be able to go anywhere or else he wouldn't be able to become a certified Genin.

Iruka and the Sandaime would feel bad for him if he would not pass. "Oh shit!" Naruto totally forgot that he would have to cook for their usual dinner together and needed to go shopping for the needed ingredients. He would be losing a lot more chakra since he used quite a bit to get away from his teammates.

Naruto sighed and stood up from the couch and headed towards the door. He was walking for a while and wasn't paying attention to where he was going so naturally he bumped into someone on his way to the store. He snapped out of his mindful daze and managed to catch the person before she, he found out, hit the ground. It was none other than Konoha's second loudest female, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino was expecting to hit the ground any moment but was surprised that two arms held her from falling. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the 'dead last' of Konoha. Naruto quickly set her back on her feet and backed away.

"Sorry about that Ino, I wasn't paying attention. Gomen. Hope I didn't hurt you in any way."

Ino was perplexed with her blonde counterpart's actions. _'What happened to the loudmouth idiot and why is he acting all… charming?... Holy shit! Naruto? Charming? Damn, the antichrist is coming and I'm still a virgin! NOOO!'_

Now Naruto was confused cause suddenly Ino looked like then end of the world was coming. As she was stuck in her thoughts, Naruto took the time to look her up and down. Her hair was done in the usual ponytail and small amount of bangs in front of her face so that was no different than usual. What was different was what she happened to be wearing. She happened to be wearing a slightly bleached purple kimono with a light blue sash holding it shut and had a basket with a few flowers in it. She must have been picking them for her parents flower shop he heard about. Naruto actually went out on a limb and considered Ino pretty cute in the kimono. Too bad she was drooling about something and it ruined the image.

"Uh, Ino are you okay?"

Ino was snapped out of her thoughts about how to get into Sasuke's pants before she died by his voice and quickly wiped off he drool she realized that was coming out of her mouth.

"Well I was okay until you opened you're big mouth! What with you anyways? You first start by going into class with different clothes, you don't fight with Sasuke-kun, and you act totally different than you usually do! Did you hit your head or something?"

Naruto actually chuckled at her outburst… HE CHUCKLED AT SOMETHING **SHE** SAID! "Oh yeah Ino, I got hit upside the head… Let's hope it happens again so maybe I could becomemagically rich." He sarcastically replied.

Ino puffed her cheeks indignantly at his remark. "Well excuse me for asking your stupid ass a question. You don't have to be an asshole about it!"

Naruto quickly became irked at her statement. He was just being his playful self and she has the nerve to start calling him names!

"And you don't have to be bitchy with the way I act! What do you care about my actions anyway? Its not like you ever paid any attention to me before anyway so just back off!"

Naruto quickly brushed past her and continued on his way, not even giving her a second glance. Ino stood rooted to the spot, staring wide eyed at the spot Naruto stood with her mouth gaping at what he said. He never talked that way to anyone she knew, even when he was having a bad day. Her mind was completely blank as she just stood there.

* * *

Naruto continued walking and skimmed through his Ipod for a song to calm him down. He finally found one he liked and turned the volume up. It was a song called Rocking The Suburbs by a guy named Ben Folds. His father took the liberty to find the uncensored version. It was a good mix of angst and easygoing beat, even though the guy sounded sorta high pitched. 

As the store came into view, Naruto used a Henge to change his appearance. He now appeared older and had silver-white hair that came down on both sides of his head and back. His face was chiseled and in a stern serious face he saw Sasuke use a few times before. His eyes were the same silver-white as his hair and seemed to hold a depth farther than any sea. He had on a long dark-red coat that opened just above the belt and flared out from both sides and behind him. The collar came up about mouth level but had a slit so you could see his whole face. Around the top of the coat was a dark blue vest that was tightly zipped up. Beneath his jacket was a matching pair of tight dark red pants. On his feet was a pair of black leather boots that went up to mid-calf and a slightly elevated heel. (A.N.: Think Dante from DMC 2 only smaller and a bit more…emotional.)

He walked into the store and gave the clerk a nod in greeting before continuing through the aisles. At first he roamed around to try and cool down. Then he quickly gathered all the things he could think of that he needed, paid for them and left to get home quickly for some much needed rest. He dispelled his Henge and felt the drain of his chakra as he walked further. He actually saw Ino, still standing there in the same position as when he left and sweatdropped.

Since he was calmer now and felt sorta bad for how he lit into her (He's a really nice guy to others even if they don't deserve his kindness.) he decided to try and make amends. He walked over and gently tapped her shoulder snapping her out of her daze.

"Hey Ino? Sorry about what I said earlier. I've just been having a stressful day and my team didn't make things any easier, then I had to buy some food for some guests and It's all just … argh! Troublesome. Oh great, now I sound like Shikamaru."

After listening to his explanation Ino eased up and when he said he sounded like Shikamaru she actually giggled slightly. She then looked down.

"But... you were right."

"Huh?"

"I never really cared about you and I shouldn't have called you names. Gomen." (Yes Ino is human too so she cah apologize every now and then.)

Naruto smiled and waved her apology off "It's okay Ino. I guess I did change pretty fast from the class idiot huh? I probably should have change slowly so no one would get all wierded out ne? It probably would have been less stressful for me too. I guess being an idiot kinda got stuck in me. Heh."

Ino looked at him shocked he took it so easy and even slightly made fun of himself at the same time. She smiled at him _'He's actually really nice…' _Right then she vowed to be a good friend to the blonde in front of her and get to know him better.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

"Eh? For what?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Forget it. So who ya cooking for?"

Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh. "Don't remind me." He started walking away then stopped. It took Ino a second to realize he was waiting for her. She lightly jumped and moved to catch up to him and he started walking again but this time with her at his side. "I'm actually cooking for Iruka-sensei and Sandaime-sama. They usually come by to see how I'm doing and catch up as we eat."

Ino was surprised and this information. "You eat with the Hokage? AND Iruka-sensei! Don't your parents cook for them?"

Naruto looked at the sky with sad eyes. "That's no problem since I don't have any parents. Or caretaker." Ino stopped walking and looked at him with a pained expression. Naruto took a few steps then stopped walking so she was behind him. As she was about to apologize, "Demo…" she closed her mouth. "… when they come by, it's like a dad and grandfather come by from long missions… or busy workdays. I get a chance to see what a family is like every month and…" He turned to her with a serene smile and gentle eyes gracing his face. "… I couldn't be happier even if I did have parents."

Ino looked at him… really looked at him, for the first time. In all the time she knew him, not once did he look this… handsome. This was him. The real him. The man behind the boy's mask. She found a new sort of respect towards him and actually felt something flip in her stomach as she locked eyes with him. No one ever looked at her with eyes like that. They made her feel special, like a goddess in a palace of serenity. She actually blushed at the feeling.

Naruto broke the eye contact and looked down the street to their left. "I believe your house is that way. I have to keep going straight so I guess I'll see you later." Naruto turned to walk away when suddenly Ino called out to him.

"Naruto!" he turned to face her again. She fidgeted a bit then asked what she wanted to say. "Would it be okay… if I joined at dinner tomorrow?"

Naruto blinked a few times as his mind processed the request. Ino actually blushed a bit more as he suddenly smiled at her and gave her the same eyes as earlier. They just did something to her that she couldn't describe. Almost like a look a lover would give to the one they love. It was sincere, honest, pure… it was a look worthy of an angel from heaven to her.

"Of course you can join us. It would be my pleasure to have you there with us. But the talk might bore you a bit. They usually ask me about how things are going with me and I don't really live the most exciting life you know. That and we talk about their jobs and stuff. I wouldn't want to make you feel out of place or anything."

Ino smiled and said, "That's fine with me. I would love to be there. What time?"

He put on a thinking pose that actually looked kinda funny and said with a raised eyebrow " Seven good for you?"

She giggled slightly, "Perfect, could you come pick me up though 'cause I don't really know where you live." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure. I'll send a bunshin to get you, is that okay? It could show you the way. Besides I need to make the finishing touches on the food so I can't leave it alone."

Ino looked at him shocked. "You can get a bunshin that far away?"

Naruto blinked at her. "Can't everybody do that?"

Now she was just gaping at him. As he suddenly said, "Anyways I gotta go. Some of this stuff needs to be refrigerated ASAP. See ya then Ino." He quickly turned and walked away leaving a dazed girl who walked slowly home herself.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto freshened up, ate a healthy breakfast (Even thought Kakashi told him not to. He would rather have the energy to throw up rather than not having the energy for things he needs to do.) and dressed up then left, locking his apartment behind him. He even went so far as to put u a few seals so no one goes and steals his food or things. Sad to say, previously some people are very stubborn and hardheaded. The scorch marks on the walls are proof of that. 

(Anyways, back to Naruto) It was a bright spring morning and there was a gentle breeze flowing in the air. There were still glares from the villagers and some whispers about him but he paid no heed to them. For one, he was enjoying the weather and two, he had his headphones on. He was enjoying another song by Cauterize called Shooting Stars. (You know… the song from Eurotrip.) It was a bit more upbeat and sorta went with his morning. It was a new morning and he was starting all over. Forgetting old promises and making new ones.

He passed by Ino's shop and actually caught her just leaving for her team as well. He turned off his Ipod and walked beside her without her knowing.

"Nice day out."

Ino practically jumped out of her bandages. She jumped a bit away and stumbled. She was about to fall when Naruto wrapped his arms around her again.

"Is this going to be a habit between us Ino?" Naruto asked with a smile and chuckle.

Ino blushed as he placed her back on her feet and backed away a bit. He still had on his smile "I guess I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I just couldn't help it." He gave her a foxy grin and she smiled back then gave him a playful glare.

"Just don't go doing it to everyone else. I'm giving you the slip this one time, but next time you are going to have to do what ever I say for the rest of that day, got it?"

Naruto pretended he was getting a lecture then gave her a puppy pout. (Which to Ino looked appropriate with his whisker marks but she wasn't going to say anything 'cause it made him look cuter.) he then posed as a dignified person and with a bow said "Yes sensei…" When he rose he had a smile on his lips that continued to grow.

After a while they both looked at each other then busted out laughing. After calming down they continued on their way down the street. Naruto looked at her, "So back to the old Shinobi uniform for you huh?"

Ino looked slightly offended. "Hey, what's wrong with my purple dress and bandages?"

Naruto looked forward and replied, "Nothing really. I would just think you would look better in black." Naruto froze when he said that. _'Why didn't I think of that sooner?'_

Ino looked back at him as he slapped his forehead in an I-forgot or I'm-so-stupid way. "Hey you okay?"

Naruto looked at her with a critical eye that made her blink a few times. Once again, it was a look she never saw on his face before and was reminded of how little she knew about him. He looked her up and down like he was looking for something. He walked around her analyzing every curve of her body which led her to a blush as he looked at some rather sensitive areas. She thought he was checking her out or something and wanted to know what the hell he was doing.

He looked at her face and tried his best to imagine her in the female clothes he has in the scroll. She would look pretty damn good if he cut down on the collar and maybe rolled up the sleeves a bit. He would have to get her a pair of tight black short shorts so she could kick without the enemy getting a glance of the black lingerie that came with it.

Sad to say, as soon as he thought about the lingerie, he pictured her in nothing but it. Now Ino knew something was up since he suddenly got a bad case of nosebleed syndrome. She grabbed him and started shaking him furiously.

"Oh, hell no mister! I won't have you thinking about me in any of your weird fantasies so get that crap out of your head right now!"

Naruto was trying his best to talk, but being shaken like a rag doll is pretty hard to talk through. "O-okay… Ino…I'm… sssooooorrrryyyyyy." He stuttered out.

She finally let up with the shaking and Naruto had swirlys where his eyes should be. "Good. Now what the hell was all that about?"

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs. "Sorry, just thinking about a gift I think I might give to you."

Ino's eyes lit up at that. "REALLY! Oh I love presents. Especially when they're for me!"

Naruto watched as she did some sort of victory dance where she was bouncing up and down in place. Suddenly he had a flash of her doing the same dance in the lingerie with some body parts bouncing and again he got another nosebleed, but he tried to get rid of that idea as fast as possible before he got all shook up again. Naruto looked at his wristwatch and found he had like 3 minutes to get to the training area.

"Shit Ino! It's getting pretty late. I gotta go but I'll see you at seven right?"

Ino stopped and looked at him thennodded with a big smile. "Yeah of course! I gotta go too, so I'll see you there!" With that she went on her way practically skipping to her team meeting.

Naruto sweatdropped then remembered how late he was and took to the roofs. Not even bothering to turn on his Ipod.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training grounds just in time for Kakashi to appear. (He had to arrive early for the intros.) Naruto went over to the group and sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke so he wouldn't be next to Sakura, seeing how she is the bolder one to ask questions compared to Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke still had his pride when a Jounin is around. 

Kakashi looked at each of his team members. "Okay guys, we're gonna have to give intros so we can get to know one another. Who wants to go first? Just tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies if you have any, and your dreams for the future."

Sakura perked up. "Shouldn't you go first sensei? You could give us an example and we don't know anything about you."

"And maybe add why you acting different than you were yesterday. Someone might mistake you for being straight." Naruto said. Kakashi actually glared at him and the other two just gawked at him.

"For your information, I am straight. I just wanted to see how you would respond to my little act yesterday. You didn't disappoint, your faces were actually priceless. I think my clone went a bit too far with the girly screaming though. See? My hair is still the same before you cut it."

They looked and just as he said, his hair was not as short as it was when Naruto cut it. It still looked the same. (But it still does take a bit of time to get it to stand like that.) Kakashi then pulled out a book and opened it to a select page and shoved it in Naruto's face.

"And would a gay man be reading something like this?" Naruto blushed several shades of crimson in the blink of an eye and the others could have swore they saw Naruto read a few lines from the story and look at the picture with an attentive look.

Finally Naruto caught himself and slapped the book and Kakashi's hand away. "Gah! Get that porn out of my face! Geez are you trying to get me to die from loss of blood or something!"

Kakashi stowed his book away again. "No, I'm trying to prove the point that I'm not gay. It would be bad for my reputation if people did think that about me. Anyways there's nothing wrong with a little show of porn every now and then. You have to learn sometime."

Naruto glared and crossed his arms. "Well when it comes to that I'll learn but I'd rather learn it later than now!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Suit yourself, but we're getting off track here. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't plan on telling you my likes or dislikes aside from my book, my hobbies are… I have dreams."

The others sweatdropped. _'We just learned his name and that he likes porn.'_

Kakashi pointed to Sakura. "Okay pinky, you're up."

Sakura glared at the nickname. "MY NAME is Haruno Sakura and what I like… well it's not a what but who (Glance at Sasuke), my hobbies are (Another glance) and my dreams are… (Another glance but add a girlish squeal soon after)" Suddenly a dark aura appeared "I hate Nar-…" _'Wait a sec…I want to be friends so I can't say that.'_ "NARNIA! Yeah that movie sucked!" She finished with a sheepish laugh.

The others looked at her like she was crazy. Where the hell did the hate for a movie come in? They all thought she was going to say "Naruto" but she didn't. Actually… Sasuke liked Narnia, he thought it was cool with the talking animals, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that. Kakashi shrugged, "Okay Mr. Stick-up-my-ass. You're next."

Like Sakura, Sasuke glared at the one-eyed man and started his intro. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and even more dislikes, I don't have a dream… it's more of an ambition… to restore my clan and to… kill a certain man."

Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly. _'An avenger, huh?' _Sakura looked at him with stars in her eyes. _'Sasuke-kun is so cool!'_ Naruto… was scanning his Ipod for a new song to listen to. He already knew all this stuff when it came to his teammates. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Okay, the blond celibate is next."

Naruto glared with his right eye twitching slightly but he still had a blush on. The other two blushed at what he said but wanted to hear what Naruto said too. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like… to cook and other things, I dislike perverts ,especially a certain smart-ass one in the area, the way people judge me before they get to know me," Sasuke and Sakura flinched slightly at that. "and arrogant pricks who take advantage of people for power, my hobbies are training, cooking, and other things I don't wanna tell you guys about. My dream is to become strong and be a Kage that my father would be proud of."

He finished with a grin on his face and the others couldn't help but notice the sadness behind it. His eyes showed a pain and maturity in those who have gone through much in their lives, but he just played it off with a quick recovery. "So what are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?"

That snapped them out of their daze and the attention was sent back to the only Cyclops in the group. "Well now that we have the intros done, we are going to do a little survival training. But here's the catch… out of all the graduates from this year, only nine are going to become official genin. The rest are getting sent back to the academy."

The team just had shocked faces on and it was a while before they were able to respond. "NNNAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIII?"

"It's too late to turn back now. You three chose to become genin, so it's now make it or break it." He put a clock on a tree stump nearby. "This clock is set for noon. Your goal for this is to get one of these." He held up two bells. Sakura looked and immediately asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's only two bells. What happens to the one who doesn't get one?" The three teenagers didn't like the look that he gave them.

"That person automatically fails and gets sent back to the academy." The three had shocked faces again. "Not only that but he or she, should that be the case, will be tied up to one of the posts as I and the other two team members who passed eat right in front of him or her."

At once Sasuke's and Sakura's stomach growled. Kakashi noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. _'He either ate breakfast even though I told him not to or he has strong will to not let his stomach growl.'_ "You guys will have to come at me with everything you got and an intent to kill. Otherwise you wont get anywhere near the bells. We start when I say go. Ready. Steady. GO!"

With that the students disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A.N. Okay guys and girls, I guess I made you all wait long enough. I bet you didn't see that coming with Kakashi though did you? Anyways, I've been really busy on this side and thinking up a new story to make. Might be a crossover with a few catches. I will try to update faster if I have time and I will do my best to make the chapters longer as I go along. 

So what will happen next time? How will things be different with the Genin Test? Will Naruto be tied to the post again? How will the dinner go with Ino there? And what's this? Someone ends up naked in front of Naruto? Who will it be! All the action starts next time so stay tuned for more.

Hehe I sounded like a T.V. show :-) Anyways, new trivia. Well more like a question I have. That question is… How the hell did Tazuna get to the leaf village for the mission in the first place? You would think Gatou would have sent someone to kill him while he tried to reach leaf. Or at least get robbed by some guys or something! And if the bastard is so poor, why the hell does he spend all his remaining money on sake? Seriously, the guy should at least have been tripped by Naruto or something!

Okay, now I'm just ranting. Sorry. Anyways, I'll try updating again soon and also keep an eye out for a possible new fic and maybe… MAYBE an update on my old one. Depends how many update request reviews I get. wink wink And also, If you want an example of how I intend to use music in this, just check out my other fic "A Taste Of Darkness" It will show you how and give you something to read if you haven't already.

I've decided on one pairing but you guys will just have to wait and see. And it might not be who you think. She will play a part but will it end in happiness or disaster. (If you have no idea who I'm talking about… slap yourself and read this chapter again.) And leave a Review if you want a certain song for the Training or event!

You know what… scratch that, Review or I go knock your head in the PINK HAMMER OF DOOM! Hehe, just kidding. Laterz all!

R&R Please Puppy pout


	4. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective  
Anaiss27  
Drakedruid  
brigitte26  
ninou  
Diane666  
Clogyma  
lu  
AanjYy  
jilie084  
Raging Berseker  
zerohour20xx  
ninjanerd1  
Botosai2001  
Raptorcloak  
Navn Ukjent  
Anne Whynn  
Abe95  
MR. SE7EN  
NostradamusMB  
RedEye00  
Moonwolf 3000  
Draph91  
Hope Estheim  
bells-mannequin  
enchanting nightingale  
Menace13  
cuddypanda  
qtar1984  
Mordalfus Grea  
Danget the critic  
Dragonwarz50  
Shadowman 747  
Lord Geovanni  
Psychotetic  
crow5351  
kinglugia  
MagicalLeaves  
BahamutReishiki  
name22  
frytrix  
BloodyKangaroo  
Zarcade  
AlphaDelta1001  
Realm9  
Setabominae  
Lovi's Tomato Lover  
Death by Damnation  
DarkYami Motou  
billy13579  
Harem Lover 72  
XRaiderV1  
DragonKing564  
zero element  
HeartlessGod  
Neurele  
l Aysu l  
skepsis66  
Anzer'ke  
Sarah Victoria Cullen  
Swordhedge  
SEV1994  
Gambit295  
Sora Hoshi  
CocoRocks  
Tzee  
CMVreud  
Princess Asuna  
KuroKaitoKitsune  
El Pirato  
Xavien  
RaynecRenx  
neko-no-kitsune  
btvscharmedgirl  
Raging Berseker  
Youji Zero  
CartedOff  
ecwscorpion2009  
LuisTherin  
Lord of the Disc  
NarutoDrone101  
Harmonious-Magic  
Rading Berserker  
Andrithir  
baron239  
Arrow Riddari  
huskerfan  
Legionary Prime  
Lacus01  
animefan901  
DragonHeart2006  
Rosewind Trill  
mega1987  
storyreader2005  
Ramen junky  
mymanisfictional  
Mikie-From-Ireland  
xX-Juusan-Xx  
the sonic devil  
Absimilard  
Hyliian  
Garnth  
Patrick S

Aoikaze Kiro

I gotta get in on this because this is completely uncalled for. The most likely reason I can think of for the admins to delete these stories is because of viewers/readers who take their criticism too far. Most of them complain that they did not like what we writers put in the story even though most (If not all) writers already gave a warning or disclaimer either in the previous chapter or the beginning of the new chapter.

It is not the writers fault if the person reading the story does not like what they read. It is their choice to do so. These stories are written by us in order to expand on our creativeness. To take them away for a simple moment(s) in a collection of pages is almost a crime in itself. We put the time and effort with no (solid) profit to make these worthwhile pieces of art, only to have it all erased?

Pardon my next words, but what the hell happened to this site? It used to be a place where just about anyone can come to express themselves through their stories. Now suddenly you all are saying that our, the writers, the people who come here to make what your website is today, time and effort does not amount (once again pardon me but this is bullshit.) to a damn thing?

If something is not done about this injustice soon there will no doubt be many writers and readers who will simply abandon this site of ours that we have made a home for our creative works. While I can understand that there are a few stories who take their words to far in either gore or perverse scenes, to delete and deny those who do less (with warnings and modesty to keep it light as possible) any chance of having their work read by such a diverse audience is a downright shame.

I pray that you read this petition and stop this purge before it is too late.

I would like to thank Pokemaster12 and all the writers who are trying to do something about this and I hope our feelings get through somehow.

I would also like to thank the readers who gave good criticism to us, in order for us to become better writers we were than before.

Please support this movement if you can to save our stories and our work.

-sincerely Aoikaze Kiro (A.K.A. The Hidden Fox) ^_^

Thank you.


End file.
